


Ultimate fight

by Julindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Azanulbizar, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Orcs, Violence, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: L'ultime bataille d'un homme, avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'oubli...





	Ultimate fight

**Author's Note:**

> Voici (encore) un autre texte déprimant au possible, retrouvé au fin fond de mes archives. Il faut croire que je ne sais écrire que ça !  
> 

La dernière attaque que je porte est un coup d'épée, si semblable aux autres. Un coup, sur l'orc devant moi, s'apprêtant à tuer mon frère. La colère s'empare de moi, m'envahit tout entier. Non. Il n'a pas le droit. Je n'ai pas hésité. On n'hésite pas dans un cas pareil, ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de vieux réflexes. Le bras se tend, l'arme s'avance, mue de sa propre volonté. Le métal s'enfonce vivement dans la chair. Ça ne suffit pas. On pousse plus loin, on enfonce. Le sang noir et épais coule, mais ça ne suffit pas. Le fer s'avance encore, plus vite, plus loin, plus fort. Vaincre. A tous prix. Tuer. Ça ne suffit pas. Perce les organes, déchire les muscles, brise les os. La vie s'échappe lentement. L'épée revient, tachée de noir, engluée de sang. L'orc tombe, roule dans la poussière. Il est sauf. Lui. Mais pas moi.

Le dernier coup que je reçois n'est pas différent en soi des autres. C'est juste une lance ordinaire. Commune. Banale. Quelconque. Un coup facile à éviter, comme les autres. En principe. Un coup de plus. Pathétique. Je suis un soldat pourtant ! Je suis pathétique. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, je ne suis pas prêt. Contrairement aux autres fois, je ne suis pas concentré. Je ne suis pas attentif. Je regarde devant moi. Je le regarde lui. La lance me frappe dans le dos, fort, très fort. Le dos. Vicieux. Orc simplement. Elle me transperce de part en part. D'une traite. Empalé.

Le dernier geste que j'exécute consciemment est de porter une main tremblante à mon ventre. Lentement, comme au ralentit. Les tendons se tordent, les articulations plient, les muscles roulent sous la peau. Juste un geste. Un simple geste. Descendre la main. Je la dépose blanche. Elle me revient rouge. Rouge sang. Mon sang. Ça fait moins mal qu'on le pense. Ce n'est qu'un moment à passer. Je ne réalise pas encore. On réalise toujours trop tard. Le sang coule toujours, ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il s'écoule. Sur ma main amollie. Le long de l'armure brisée qui enserre mon corps. Puis sur le sol de terre mille fois piétinée, qui en est complètement noyé. Pas seulement du mien. Celui des autres également. Rouge et noir. Je vois flou. Trouble. Seul demeure ce rouge écarlate, qui recouvre ma vision. Ma main vient battre contre mes flancs, amorphe. Je n'ai pas la force de la relever.

La dernière volonté qui me vient en tête est simplement celle de m'allonger. Et de dormir, dormir, dormir encore. Ne plus se réveiller. Stupide. Tellement stupide. Tout moi ça. J'ai toujours été paresseux. Je me laisse pourtant tomber au sol. De toute manière, mes jambes de me portent plus. Quand il le faut… Le manche en bois se casse violemment, enfonçant un peu plus la pointe en fer dans mon corps. Je ne gémis pas, ne dit pas un mot. Je ne lutte pas, je ne peux pas lutter. Rien à faire. Je reste étendu là, immobile. Sans bouger. Je ne peux plus bouger, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Tout mouvement est condamné. Alors à quoi bon essayer. Je ne suis plus qu'une masse inerte. Figé, pétrifié. Brisé.

La dernière chose que je sens est l'odeur du sang. Encore. Cette insupportable odeur de rouille. Celle qui vous prend violemment à la gorge, qui vous retourne les tripes et vous donne envie de vomir. Écœurante. Haut-le-cœur. L'odeur infecte de la bile que l'on crache quand on n'a plus rien à régurgiter. L'odeur âcre et suffocante de la fumée qui vous monte au nez, qui vous étouffe peu à peu et vous empêche de respirer. L'odeur putride de la mort, qui plane, qui survole déjà le champ de bataille. Et recouvre la plaine toute entière. Cette odeur, c'est celle des cadavres en décomposition. Encore chauds, pourrissant déjà. Comme je le serais bientôt. Un de plus. Un parmi tant d'autres. Toutes ces odeurs, portées par le froid mordant qui vous lacère la figure. Malgré moi, je retiens ma respiration. Mes poumons se crispent. Je ne veux plus sentir.

La dernière chose que j'entends est le fracas des armes. Le crissement des épées se heurtant. Métal, fer ou acier. Épée, hache ou lance. Qu'importe. Tous les mêmes. Les cris de guerre des combattants. Les hurlements plutôt. En khuzdul et en langue noire. En langue commune aussi parfois. Les râles des blessés à l'agonie, écrasés par la multitude qui continue le combat. Sans eux. Sans moi. Mais je ne peux pas les aider, l'aider lui, qu'importe combien je le souhaite. Les éclats de rire jouissifs de ceux qui plantent avec hystérie leur arme dans le corps de l'ennemi. Ceux là sont ceux des orcs, massacrant ce qui reste des miens. Me tuant moi aussi, à petit feu. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Partir sur ça. Je suis sourd.

La dernière chose que je vois est le cadavre éventré d'un nain. Massacré, défiguré. Méconnaissable. Je n'ai plus la force d'en être choqué, uniquement mes yeux pour voir et pleurer. Mais je ne pleure pas. Toujours trop fier pour me montrer faible en public. Stupide vanité. C'est de famille, il parait. Et ce nain en face de moi, qui me fixe de ses yeux vides et globuleux. La tête fracassée par un marteau de guerre. Le crâne brisé en centaines de minuscules éclats blancs. La cervelle éclatée. Les boyaux répandus au sol. Et du sang, encore du sang, toujours du sang. Ce même sang qu'un orc, penché sur le corps encore chaud, lape avec avidité et frénésie. Je ne m'insurge pas. Je ne le peux plus. Si faible. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Le dernier son qui franchit mes lèvres est un gémissement. Je m'étais pourtant juré de mourir dignement. Faire honneur à ma ligné, à ma famille, à mon frère, jusqu'au bout. Sans un cri. Pour moi. Pour lui. Mais quand la mort est là, que peut-on faire ? On oublie ses résolutions. On oublie tout, jusqu'à son propre nom. On cherche quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. Pour moi c'est lui. Juste lui. Son nom, sa voix, son visage. Je n'ai plus de visage. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai mal. Mais pourtant ça va. Ça passe. Je coule lentement, et j'ai moins mal. Mais au corps, pas au cœur. Je gémis encore. Pas de douleur cette fois-ci. Non, c'est une plainte sourde. Un gémissement de peur, étouffé derrière les sanglots. Parce que je suis tout seul. Paupières closes, bouche close. Tout est noir et assourdis. Plus mort que vif. Je serais bientôt mort. Je suis seul et j'ai peur. Je pensais être un adulte, mais finalement je ne le suis pas. Pas sans lui, pas sans mon frère.

La dernière chose que je perçois est un corps chaud, pressé contre le mien. Bouillant contre le mien, déjà si froid. Un corps aux courbes familières, dont mes mains inertes reconnaissent pourtant les contours. Il est là. Il est venu. Pour moi. Les bras qui m'entourent, les siens, pour ne plus me lâcher. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. Je ne veux plus être seul. Le sang coule sur ma peau, chaud, lourd et épais. Le sien, le mien. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Des mèches de cheveux soyeuses, caressant mon visage. Il est si proche. Des lèvres brulantes sur mon front. Une étreinte, encore. Plus proches, toujours plus proches. Se fondre l'un dans l'autre, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Fusionnels. Pas cette fois. Deux, et non plus un. De l'eau sur mes joues. Ses larmes, pas les miennes, je le sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure, il ne doit pas pleurer. Une étreinte. Puis plus rien.

La dernière chose que je ressens est la sérénité. Oui, je suis serein. Je meurs, et je suis serein. Logique implacable. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais stupide et insouciant. Je suis serein. Mais c'est parce que je suis dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas seul, il est là. Je ne le vois pas, je ne l'entends pas, je ne le sens pas. Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé affronter ça tout seul. C'est son rôle de grand frère. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Depuis le début. Naissance. Jusqu'à la fin. Maintenant. Il veut me retenir, je veux m'accrocher à lui. Mais je ne peux pas. Je le voudrais tant ! Et pourtant… Serein. Il est là.

La dernière chose à laquelle je pense est un mot. Un simple mot. Simple, comme ma vie. Simple, comme ma fin. Simple, comme lui. Un mot, juste un mot. Lui. Son prénom. Le phare de mon existence. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Je me répète, j'en ai conscience malgré moi. Tout est confus. Mon point d'ancrage. Il est toujours là, encore, je le sais. Présent à mes côtés, m'accompagnant jusque dans la mort. Encore. Toujours. Je perds pieds. Je peux presque le sentir. Presque. Je suis fou. Je le sais. Un prénom. Le sien.

_Thorin_

**Author's Note:**

> OS publié initialement sur Fanfiction.net le 28/02/2015.  
> Qu'est ce que je disais... Déprimant... Et oui, j'aime beaucoup Frerin, que malheureusement on ne voit que trop peu dans les fanfics (pas ma faute s'il est mort !). En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


End file.
